Only time will tell
by MJ and Andrea
Summary: A fic of love and pain the two are so closely conected in the lives of some, as Lily and James with their friends find out. It's set after hogwarts as they all become adults.


**Authors note:** hello it has been ages since I put anything up on here but thought I might start giving it a go again. This is the sequel **to Just a game** and I would strongly recommend that you read that first, I did say I was going to write a sequel it's just taken me rather a long time to get round to starting it. Anyway as you all know no way I could own this just a few charters and the plot.

**Only time will tell**

**Chapter one**

It was the Christmas after her finishing at Hogwarts and Lily Evans was sat in her room. She still lived at home but now that her sister Petunia had moved out things had greatly improved. It was just Lily her mum and dad now.

Lily was currently working at the Ministry of Magic though she wasn't quite sure what her job title was, she felt like a general run about to everyone at the moment. After a day where she had felt really fed up she had spoken to her mum who had told her that it was the same with every job you had start at the bottom and work your way up it was also hard to get respect still being so young.

"Lily darling, Carla's here for you" Called her dad's voice.

Lily ran down the stairs pulling back her long dark red hair as she went.

"Hi Carly" she said affectionately to the blonde young woman who she'd been friends with since starting Hogwarts.

"Hey Lil's, It was nice seeing you again Mr and Mrs Evans" Carla said.

"You to dear" replied Mrs Evans as Lily pulled Carla out of the house.

"So how come you really needed to see me, you said it was urgent you know I would have come to you though" Lily said looking fully at Carla.

"It's Olivia I'm worried about her" Carla said as the two walked to somewhere quiet they could apparate from.

"Why what's wrong with Liv?" asked Lily who hadn't seen her short dark haired friend for a few weeks.

"she keeps having visions about something but won't say what it is, then she goes pale and hardly talks" Carla replied sadly.

"Any idea what it is?" Lily asked worriedly, Carla just gave her a side glance and Lily really didn't like the feeling that suddenly crept over her.

There was the sound of a small crack beside her and Carla had disappered. Lily stood there slightly scared of what Olivia's visions were but following Carlra's lead she apparated to Olivia's house.

Lily had a very uneasy feeling about all this.

* * *

James and Sirius were sat in their kitchen. Sirius was training to be a magical law enforcer and James was as Sirius put it _a lazy sod who did nothing! _Thay also shared the house with Remus and Peter their other two best friends.

"I really need to ask you something Prongs" Sirius said looking thoughtful.

"No Sirius I don't find you attractive" Repiled James even before getting asked a question.

"You Prat, It's about Kelly" Kelly was Sirius's girlfriend she was a year younger than him so they didn't see each other that much as she was still attending Hogwarts at the moment.

"What about her?" asked James, who had pointed his wand lazily at the kettle.

"Well I was wondering if it would be alright if she stayed here with us over Christmas, her family aren't talking to her" Sirius said looking hopeful at his best friend.

"Why are you asking me, you live here as well" James pointed out, as the coffee poured it's self into two cups.

"I Just wanted to know if it was alright with you, Peter would hardly notice if we had an entire school move in here and Remus is so distracted by Carla. So I thought I'd ask you, you are here the most anyway" Sirius said in answer.

"Sirius it's fine her staying here she was always a friend while we were at school and knows about Remus so I haven't got a problem" James said handing his friend a cup.

"Thank You deer" Sirius said grinning broadly as he scratched an itch.

"Oh how witty, you need to think of a new joke. You know you look exactly like a dog when you do that" James said sarcastically.

"To be honest it's much easier to scratch as a dog" muttered Sirius thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should consider coming one full time" James said cheerfully.

There was a pop near the door and both men looked round. Peter stood there looking tried.

"Want a drink?" james asked but he was already pouriong him one.

"Thanks" Peter said weakly accepting the cup.

Neither James nor Sirius were sure what Peter did they had asked him but had never really got a full reply he always changed the subject or acted uneasy so they left the subject alone. Sirius reckoned he work for the secret put of the ministry of magic.

"You know Pete I reckon that jobs killing you, you really don't look good" Sirius said looking at his small friend.

"It's a job, I'm fine" He muttered quietly.

"Is it okay if Kelly stays for Christmas?" Sirius asked sensing yet again that Peter would rather keep quite about his work.

"Yes it's fine with me, she always been nice enough" Peter replied as he sat down.

"How's Lily?" he asked James.

"Umm I think she's fine haven't seen her for a couple of days actually" James replied.

"oh you really worry about her, don't you mate" Commented Sirius.

"I have heard from her, it's not like much will have happened in a couple of days" James pointed out.

* * *

"Liv Carla's worried about you" Lily said.

Olivia looked over at the taller blonde woman who shrugged.

"I had to tell her Liv you've looked really terrible after these visions and then you won't say what they are." Carla said justifying herself for going and getting Lily.

"Lily she's making a fuss, they are just visions it's not like it's actually going to happen" Olivia said out loud, lily noticed that it sounded like she was trying reassure herself more than anyone else in the room.

"Are they about me?" Lily asked dreading the answer to that question but knowing that she had to ask it because it didn't look like Olivia really wanted to tell her about them.

* * *

thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it if you did why not leave a reveiw!


End file.
